


unexpected Blind Date

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Blind Date, Candy Hearts, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Crush, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Unexpected Encounter, awkward first date, rumbelle prompts, smitten belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling February promptsNon-Smut: Love Letter, Candy Hearts, Chocolate, Roses, Blind Date





	unexpected Blind Date

as the waitress cleared away their dinner plates belle stared blankly at the vase of deep red roses while her date continued to ramble on about the state of the stock market.

"so, is it belle? you haven't said much." her dinner date commented while she played with the little dish of Candy Hearts on their table.

she looked up at him and smiled.

"well, you haven't exactly given me the chance." 

"sorry, I guess got carried away. when Mary Margaret set us up she didn't mention how beautiful you were." he said flashing a charming smiled.

"well what did she tell you about me? she giggled. 

"that you grew up in this small town, and that your really into books." 

"so you thought I was unattractive?

he flashed her that same charming smile and ducked his head. 

"well I really didn't have anything else to do tonight." 

she giggled. "you know I actually find your brutal honesty refreshing." 

"so, I'm not what you were expecting either." 

she nodded and the waitress brought their dessert of Chocolate molten cake to the table.

"so belle, tell me about yourself. the real you." he asked.

"the real me ok, I do love books. I'd say I've spend most of my free time reading.I moved to Boston to attend collage and mainly to..

she was interrupted when he hailed the waitress over to their table to order more champagne and strawberries.slightly annoyed by the slight belle dug into her cake.

"so tell me belle, who was your first crush.was it the school jock? he asked with a broad smile and took a bite of his own cake.

she looked up at him and shook her head.a small smile playing at her lips at the memory of him.

 

"no,he was..mr gold." she was taken aback by how easily she spoken his name and turned away from her date's questioning gaze.

"what was he a teacher? he asked with a smug smirk.

"no, he was..mr gold.he lives in the town I grew up in.he's older of course and married, I've had a crush on him since I was like 10-years old or something.it really began one day when I was riding my bike passed his shop and I lost my balance and somehow crash my bike.I actually ended up skinning my knee pretty bad and I remember I was pretty upset and he was so..so sweet and kind to me and that was something that I'd been taught to believe he was incapable of.mr gold was the town most hated man and for mostly good reason.but, he put a band aid on my knee and kissed my boo boo and I looked into those kind gentle eyes and...she smiled and shook her head.and I was gone." 

"he sounds like a real prince charming." he teased.

"no, she giggled.no he's actually a real bastard." 

"i didn't, I didn't realize how much trouble I was really in until much later. when I was a older and I accidentally stumbled into the middle of a argument the golds were having.they were shouting the most awful things at each other.mr gold was so angry, he was snarling at her then he saw me standing there.I honestly never been more attracted to anyone more...she said and blushed.

she nervously bit her lip when she noticed her date was staring at his phone. 

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." she muttered and took a drink from her glass of champagne.

"sounds like you had it bad." he said in a bored tone.

"it was just a crush, she said with a shrug. what about you?

"oh, I didn't have any mr golds." he teased and she giggled.

after the dessert plates were cleared away and bottle of champagne emptied belle and her blind date walked casually out of the restaurant when she suddenly paused,her heart beating rapidly in her chest when she saw a ghost from her past.

"mr gold! she called.

the man hunch over the hood of his car dressed in Armani turned and looked at her with a frown.

"that's mr gold! her blind date bust out laughing. that's him!

"something funny here son, mr gold said eyeing the tall handsome man with distain. care to enlighten us." mr gold all but snarled.

"nothing, belle dismissed.he was just leaving." she glared at her date.

"yea, give me a call tomorrow." he said weaving his hand as he walked away.

"that hyena your boyfriend dear? mr gold asked as he glared at her date's back.

"no, well blind date actually." she corrected with a shy smile.

mr gold nodded. 

"what are you doing here mr gold? 

"I was here on business but, unfortunately. I seem to be having a bit of car trouble." mr gold replied glancing back at his car.

she giggled. "its funny, I was just.. thinking about you." 

me?

"yes, I was just thinking about that time I fell off my bike and you..you bandaged me up." she confessed.

he looked at her in utter confusion.

"that you don't remember." she nervously smiled and shook her head. 

"I should..let me take a look at your car." she continued at his none reply.

"you know how too? he asked with a furrowed brow.

she smiled shyly. "well no, not much really but I'm apparently more useful then a man worried about getting some grease on his expense suit." 

he nodded his head and smirk. "indeed." 

she walked over to his car very aware of his nearness.

"you don't have to, I wouldn't want you ruining your lovely dress." he said and she paused looking down at herself.

"I'll just call a tow truck then." she said taking her cell out of her purse.

he nodded. "I really should look into getting one of those." he said dryly.

"yes you should, she giggled. they'll be here soon." she said as she ended the call. 

"thank you." he nodded.

"no problem, can I buy you a drink while we wait for the tow? she cheerfully asked.

he looked around. "don't you have other plans with that..

"hyena, she smiled. no I'm free for the moment." 

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea dearie." 

"I don't bite mr gold." she replied with a giggle.

he looked at her and nodded. "alright." 

 

much later that evening, and a few too many drinks later belle and mr gold swayed out of the bar with her arm around his.giddily laughing at nothing in particular. 

she pulled away from him with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"thank you." 

"for what? he asked in a daze.

"for making a young girl's dream come true." she simply replied.

he just looked at her baffled. 

"I don't understand? he asked with a bewilder expression.

"good night, mr gold." she smiled and walked away leaving him at a complete loss.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, I been so sick! I've had a cold for 2weeks straight, I wanted to do/write so much more this month but that didn't really work out. I'm honestly surprised I was able to write 3fics for this months prompts.sigh maybe march will be better..


End file.
